1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat whose backrest has a retractable tray on the rear side.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passenger seat having a display on the backrest is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The display has a card-reader slot disposed close to the screen. With the structure above, a passenger can pay by card by inserting his/her credit card into the card-reader slot.